22 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Norweskie lato; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Bar Atlantic odc. 7/13 - Córka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Był taki dzień - 22 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Były sobie odkrycia - Gutenberg i pismo (Il etait une fois? les decouvreurs. Gutenberg (et l'ecriture)); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Cybermysz - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i dinozaury; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 89 PLUS-magazyn nie tylko dla harcerzy odc. 2 - Zdrowa pasja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 51 (odc. 51); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Rak-nieborak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Członki ciała - Brzuchy i pośladki cz.2 (Extreme Body Parts II. Bellies and Butts); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Był taki dzień - 22 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Teatr Telewizji - Siedem dalekich rejsów; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marcin Ziębiński; wyk.:Agnieszka Warchulska, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Anna Dymna, Krzysztof Dracz, Maciej Kozłowski, Marcin Dorociński, Miłogost Reczek, Ilona Ostrowska, Łucja Burzyńska, Michał Jasiukiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Co tu jest grane ?; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Ranczo odc. 5 - Wieść gminna; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Talent za talent - dla młodych widzów; program dla młodzieży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Show Express ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi - "Urodzony detektyw"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofiego sportowca - odc. 8; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Mamuśka; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Chris Columbus; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Susan Sarandon, Ed Harris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Defekt - odc. 5/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Męska rzecz... - Nagi instynkt; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Paul Verhoeven; wyk.:Sharon Stone, Michael Douglas, George Dzundza, Jeanne Tripplehorn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Pierścień śmierci; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:R.J Kizer; wyk.:Mike Norris, Billy Drago, Chad McQueen; DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Był taki dzień - 22 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Echa Panoramy 06:45 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:10 Smak Europy, W innym świecie; reportaż 07:20 Dwójka dzieciom: Lis Leon, Wędkarstwo, odc. 1; serial animowany Polska 1981 07:30 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka, Konkurs śpiewu, odc. 1; serial animowany Polska 1974 07:40 Złotopolscy, Odwołany ślub, odc. 760; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Anna Milewska, Anna Dereszowska /stereo/ 08:10 M jak miłość, odc. 404; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 08:55 Wędrówki z bestiami, Tygrys szablozębny, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 /stereo/ 09:30 Na dobre i na złe, Dziadek, odc. 254; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Artur Żmijewski; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski /stereo/ 10:25 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 10:55 Book - macher, odc. 9; magazyn /stereo/ 11:05 Wielka gra; teleturniej 11:55 Kręcioła; program dla młodzieży 12:20 Przygody psa Cywila, Eksternista, odc. 2; serial przygodowy Polska 1970; reż.: Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk: Krzysztof Litwin, Wojciech Pokora 13:00 Zaklinaczka dzieci, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003; reż.: Lorraine O‘Keeffe 13:25 U fryzjera, Urodziny, odc. 6; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk: Joanna Liszowska, Grzegorz Wons /stereo/ 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy, Małżeńska kasa, odc. 762; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Anna Milewska, Anna Dereszowska /stereo/ 15:05 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY, Z tyłu sklepu; program estradowy 15:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum, odc. 5; kabaret i satyra 16:10 Święta wojna, Wojna światów, odc. 200; serial komediowy Polska 2005; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski 16:40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; kabaret i satyra /stereo/ 17:15 Duże dzieci, odc. 32; talk show /stereo/ 18:00 Program lokalny; magazyn regionalny /program na żywo/ 18:30 Panorama /program na żywo/ 18:55 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka 19:55 Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem, Między Bugiem a prawdą, odc. 1; kabaret i satyra /stereo/ 20:55 Mój pierwszy raz, Edyta Jungowska, Rafał Bryndal, Andrzej Nejman /stereo/ 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 22:00 Panorama /program na żywo/ 22:15 Sport - telegram; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 22:20 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 22:35 Mocne kino: Demony wojny według Goi; dramat wojenny Polska 1998; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Huk /stereo/ 00:10 Meta; film sensacyjny USA 1990; reż.: Rob Cohen, James Quinn; wyk: Benjamin Bratt, Don Franklin /stereo/ 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 X wagon – program dla młodzieży 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:10 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 X wagon – program dla młodzieży 12:15 Zwolnij w sieci 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Qltura 14:10 Okiem mistrza 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siedem cudów świata: Cuda starożytnego wschodu – serial dok. 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Żużel: Grand Prix 00:00 Planetarium 00:25 Ultimo, czyli ostatni (1) – film kryminalny, Włochy 1998 02:05 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 02:30 Kurier 02:50 Kurier sportowy 02:55 Studio pogoda 03:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (225, 226) - serial obyczajowy 07:30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08:00 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:30 Hugo Familijny 2006 - program dla dzieci 09:00 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - program kulinarny 09:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (211) – serial komediowy 11:00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (1) – film dla młodzieży, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1985 13:00 Człowiek kontra zwierzę 14:00 Dom nie do poznania - magazyn 15:00 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Dinah, pies Dingo – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Exclusive - magazyn kulturalny 15:45 Gotowe na wszystko (12) – serial obyczajowy 16:45 Chcę być piękna – reality show 17:45 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (8) – serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz, czy nie grasz – program rozrywkowy 20:50 Bracia Newton – film sensacyjny, USA 1998 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Asteroida śmierci – film fantastyczny, USA 1997 01:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:50 BoomBox - magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 11:05 Wielkie ucieczki: Żuraw – dokument fabularyzowany 12:20 Co się stało z Magdą M.? – na planie serialu – reportaż 12:50 Na Wspólnej (632) – serial obyczajowy 13:19 Na Wspólnej (633) – serial obyczajowy 13:47 Na Wspólnej (634) – serial obyczajowy 14:15 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 15:15 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 16:40 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (23) – serial komediowy 20:40 Kryminalni (46) – serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk 21:45 Kiler – komedia, Polska 1997 23:50 Gala boksu w Mannheim 01:45 Telesklep - reklama 02:10 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05:50 Magazyn żużlowy: Ekstraliga 06:15 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 06:40 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Twój lekarz – poradnik medyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Roseanne (14) - serial komediowy 10:30 Skrzydła (14) - serial komediowy 11:00 Muzyczny ring extra – magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:30 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Siatkówka: Jastrzębski Węgiel – BOT Skra Bełchatów 15:00 Modelki – reality show 16:05 Paszport do świata mody – reality show 17:05 J.A.G. – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (81) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Bitwa o wyspę skarbów – film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2004 19:55 Na pierwszy rzut oka – dramat, USA 2000 22:15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix San Marino: Kwalifikacje 23:15 I Bóg stworzył kobietę – dramat, USA 1988 01:15 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:45 Magazyn żużlowy: Ekstraliga 02:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:35 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 410; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 411; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Plebania - odc. 412; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 413; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Szymon Wydra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:35 Janka odc. 1 - Orły i wilki; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Zofia Merle, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grzegorz Wons; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Klan - odc.1051; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Klan - odc.1052; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Komedia z pomyłek; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Rieslingowy smak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Ocean wolnego czasu - koncert zespołu Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Salon kresowy - Lwowski Wokulski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 243 Małżeńskie porachunki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - pieśni Stanisława Moniuszki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Nadzieja umiera ostatnia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 337; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Mysikrólik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Chodakowska, Maria Ciunelis, Marta Klubowicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Andrzej Cierniewski Symfonicznie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Tele PRLe; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 337; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Mysikrólik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Chodakowska, Maria Ciunelis, Marta Klubowicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Ocean wolnego czasu - koncert zespołu Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Nadzieja umiera ostatnia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Tele PRLe; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Andrzej Cierniewski Symfonicznie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 09:05 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Tadeusz Konwicki; rozmowa 09:45 Studio kultura - naród o kulturze; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 09:50 Kronika wypadków miłosnych; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1985; reż.: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak 11:45 Studio kultura - Rozmowy; rozmowa /stereo/ 12:00 Jimi Hendrix: The Band of Gypsys; portret muzyka /stereo/ 12:50 Studio Kultura - Niedziela z...; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:20 Muzyka w raju: Arte Dei Suonatori w Paradyżu; koncert /stereo/ 14:20 Łagodna; film animowany Polska 1985; reż.: Piotr Dumała 14:30 Studio kultura - tygodnik kulturalny; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 14:35 Łagodna; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1995; reż.: Mariusz Treliński; wyk: Janusz Gajos, Dominika Ostałowska 16:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 16:15 Przewodnik, odc. 34; magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Legendy jazzu: John Coltrane, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny USA 2003 /stereo/ 16:55 Studio Kultura - transmisje teatralne; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 17:05 Pupendo; film obyczajowy Czechy 2003; reż.: Jan Hrebejk; wyk: Bolek Polivka, Eva Holubova 18:55 Orkiestra; film animowany USA - Francja 1990; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński /stereo/ 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, 1. rocznica TVP Kultura; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Matnia; dramat psychologiczny Wielka Brytania 1966; reż.: Roman Polański; wyk: Lionel Stander, Françoise Dorléac 22:15 Gala z okazji 40 - lecia Jazz Forum - Simple Acoustic Trio; koncert /stereo/ 22:40 Kostiumik czy ubranko - Beczka śmiechu, miniopowieść Sławomira Mrożka /stereo/ 22:45 Kostiumik czy ubranko - Kultura na co dzień, miniopowieść Sławomira Mrożka /stereo/ 22:50 Studio kultura - korzenie kultury; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 22:55 Więcej niż fikcja: Zakazana drużyna; film dokumentalny Dania 2003 23:50 Strefa alternatywna: Vieczór V‘J - ski, Tvout vs. Baaba, odc. 10; program artystyczny 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 105 seria 34; program artystyczny 01:00 Kino nocne: Wielki chłód; film obyczajowy USA 1983; reż.: Lawrence Kasdan; wyk: Tom Berenger, Glenn Close 02:40 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu TVN 7 05:10 Mania grania - rozrywka 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niesamowite historie 2 (10/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 08:35 Niesamowite historie 2 (11/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 09:10 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 2 (9/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 10:10 Wyprawa Robinson (3/13) - reality show 11:55 Miłosna hipnoza - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 1999 13:55 Na osi 14:30 Jak łyse konie - rozrywka 15:45 Szpital pod palmami (8/18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:45 Chisum - western, USA 1970 19:10 Pogoda na miłość 2 (5/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 20:10 Stój, bo mamuśka strzela! - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 21:55 Randka z wrogiem - komedia, Australia 1996 23:55 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka 03:30 Telesklep Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Zaczarowany rower – film obyczajowy, Polska 1955 09:25 Oasis w Manchesterze 10:40 Lot w Kosmos – film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2001 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Ojciec i syn – film dokumentalny 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 14:40 Powrót do Garden State – komediodramat, USA 2004 16:25 Emir Kusturica – Czuły barbarzyńca – film dokumentalny 17:25 Dziewica z Liverpoolu – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2003, wyk. Ricky Tomlinson 19:00 Żużel: Żużel: Grand Prix Słowenii 22:40 Terminal – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004, wyk. Tom Hanks 00:55 Misja w czasie – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 02:30 Zabójczy kurort – horror, USA 2004 04:15 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa – komedia, USA 2004 HBO 06:30 Charly – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 08:05 Zobacz w HBO 08:35 Wir – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 10:20 Gwiezdne wrota (5) 11:05 Gwiezdne wrota (6) 11:50 Lackawanna Blues – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 13:25 Cinema, cinema 13:50 Homarowy biznes – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 15:25 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy – komedia, USA 2004 16:55 Zawiść – komedia, USA 2004 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Uśmiech Mony Lizy – film obyczajowy, USA 2003, wyk. Julia Roberts 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 22:00 Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet – komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 23:45 21 gramów – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 01:50 Kawa i papierosy – komedia, USA/Japonia/ Włochy 2003 03:25 Na planie 03:55 Uśmiech Mony Lizy – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 Eurosport 8.30 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 9.00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów 10.00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - półfinał 11.00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield - 8. dzień 14.00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 14.30 Sport motocyklowy Masters of Endurance - 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 15.30 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield - 8. dzień 18.30 Sport motocyklowy Masters of Endurance - 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 20.00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield - 8. dzień 23.00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23.30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23.45 Fight Club - FieLDS K-1 World GP 2006 w Auckland - magazyn sportów walki 1.00 Poker European Tour w Baden Canal + Film 05:30 Bez limitu prędko¶ci - film sensacyjny 07:00 Wstrz±sy - film SF 08:35 Bank aniołków - film dokumentalny 09:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 5 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 1 10:55 Kochanek - dramat obyczajowy 12:40 Ostatni taniec - film obyczajowy 14:20 Przygody Lisa Urwisa - film animowany 16:00 Deser Annie i Boo - film krótkometrażowy 16:20 Ja, robot - film SF 18:15 Reakcja łańcuchowa - thriller 20:00 Obca krew - film SF 21:30 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 10 22:15 Królowa sceny - dramat kostiumowy 00:05 Rozrachunek - thriller 01:40 Paragraf 46 - film SF 03:10 Deser Sara Jeanne - film krótkometrażowy 03:35 Stander z Johannesburga - film sensacyjny VH1 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 10:00 Smooth Wake up - pobudka z VH1 11:00 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - przekrój twórczo¶ci artystów 12:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 12:30 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - na życzenie 15:00 Polonez - polskie hity 16:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 17:00 Live: Radiohead - koncert 18:00 All Access: Jak bawi± się gwiazdy - za kulisami życia gwiazd 19:00 Moja muzyka 20:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 21:00 Daria - serial animowany 22:00 All Access: 40 najgorętszych gwiazd powyżej czterdziestki - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Viva La Disco - gor±czka sobotniej nocy 02:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków MTV 06:00 – Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 – Wanna Come In? – porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 – Tramwajówka – lista hiphopowa 10:00 – MTV Maxxx Hits – notowanie 11:00 – W rytmie MTV – kurs tańca 11:30 – The 70s House – podróż w latach 70. 12:00 – Fabulous Life z Britney Spears – kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazdy 12:30 – My own – show rankowe 13:00 – Popcorn – magazyn filmowy 13:30 – MTV Wkręca – ukryta kamera w stylu MTV 14:00 – N-Style – magazyn sportów ekstremalnych i lifestyle’u 14:30 – MTV Wkurza – test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 16:00 – Rap Pakamera – magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 – Made – spełniamy marzenia 18:00 – Penetratorzy – sekrety alkowy 19:00 – Dancefloor – muzyka klubowa 20:00 – Odliczanka – teledyski jednego artysty lub tematycznie 21:00 – MTV Wkurza – test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 21:30 – One Bad Trip – imprezowicze pod nadzorem 22:00 – Ryki z bryki – podglądamy kierowców za kółkiem 22:30 – South Park – kultowy serial animowany 23:00 – Demolka – antyodpicowywanie 23:30 – Wild Boyz – z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 – Jackass – kultowe reality show 00:30 – Dirty Sanchez – do pierwszej krwi 01:00 – PartyZone – hity dance 03:00 – Bezsenność z MTV – klipy dla nocnych Marków Europa Europa 08.00 Kanibale (Cannibali) dramat, Włochy, 1970, 84 min. 09.35 Grzeszne pocałunki (Zornige Kusse) dramat, Niemcy, 2000, 89 min. 11.15 Masza (Masha) dramat, Rosja, 2004, 86 min. 12.50 Niech się stanie światłość (Que la lumiere soit) komedia, Francja, 1998, 101 min. 14.40 Nieznane rozkosze (Ren xiao yao / Unknown Pleasures) Komedia/Dramat, Korea Południowa/Francja/Japonia/Chiny, 2002, 113min. 16.40 Miłość aż po grób (L'amour a mort) dramat, Francja, 1984, 88 min. 18.20 Grzeszne pocałunki (Zornige Kusse) dramat, Niemcy, 2000, 89 min. 20.00 Sens życia wg Monty Pythona (Monty Python`s: The Meaning of Life) Komedia, Wielka Brytania, 1983, 103 min. 21.50 Salon filmowy: Taxi (Taxi) Komedia, Francja, 1998, 86 min. 23.25 Biały aligator (Albino Alligator) Dramat kryminalny, Francja/USA, 1996, 93 min. 01.05 Kucharz, złodziej, jego żona i jej kochanek (The Cook, the Thief, His Wife and Her Lover) Dramat/horror, Francja, Holandia, Wielka Brytania, 1989, 119 min. 03.10 Emmanuelle w Rio (Emmanuelle In Rio) film erotyczny, Francja, 2002, 87 min. 04.40 Lekcje uwodzenia (Lecons de seduction / Lessons of Seduction) Film erotyczny, Francja, 2003, 47 min. TCM 21.00 Poltergeist - Horror, United States, (1982) (110 mins) 22.55 Some Came Running - Drama Movie, United States, (1959) (131 mins) 01.10 Dark Passage - Crime, United States, (1947) (106 mins) National Geographic 8:00 Podobne do nas: Medycyna 9:00 Oceany za szkłem 10:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Stres 10:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Meksyk 11:00 Morskie maszyny: Prędkość 12:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Superwąż 13:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - super kasyno 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem 17:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 18:00 Premiera Tryumf życia: Zwycięskie drużyny 19:00 Królewska mumia 20:00 Powrót na Titanica 21:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym 22:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź 23:00 Niezwykłe chwile: Dreszcz emocji 0:00 Królewska mumia 1:00 Świadkowie zwycięstwa Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz Birmingham City - FC Liverpool ćwierćfinał - powt. 09:00 Wstęp do meczu - powt. 09:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Wisła Kraków - powt. 11:30 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 magazyn ligi francuskiej - powt. 12:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej - powt. 12:30 Koszykówka NBA Action magazyn sportowy - powt. 13:00 Piłka nożna Premiership magazyn ligi angielskiej - powt. 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Londyn 15:45 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - Newcastle United ćwierćfinał - powt. 17:40 Łapu-Capu Extra chochliki telewizyjne 18:10 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - FC Liverpool półfinał 20:15 Wstęp do meczu 20:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Zagłębie Lubin 22:45 Piłka nożna Liga+ magazyn ligi polskiej 00:10 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Celta Vigo - Real Saragossa - powt. 02:10 Wstęp do meczu - powt. 02:25 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Zagłębie Lubin - powt. 04:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Londyn - powt. Canal + Sport 2 06:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Celta Vigo - Real Saragossa 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga+ magazyn ligi polskiej - powt. Ale Kino! 08:00 CIOSY dramat psychologiczny, Polska, 1981, 95 min 09:45 ZJAZD film obyczajowy, USA, 1997, 86 min 11:20 MONGOLSKI PING PONG komedia, Chiny, 2005, 100 min 13:10 DROBNE CWANIACZKI komedia kryminalna, USA, 2000, 90 min 14:50 Krótkie ale! OŚLI UPÓR filmy krótkometrażowe, 26 min 15:30 CLINT EASTWOOD: OSOBOWOŚĆ KINA film dokumentalny, USA, 52 min 16:30 WCZORAJ I DZIŚ dramat obyczajowy, USA, 1996, 103 min 18:25 MASKA CZERWONEGO MORU horror, Wlk. Brytania, 1964, 84 min 20:00 NOWY ŚWIAT film obyczajowy, Francja, 1995, 117 min 22:10 GATTACA, SZOK PRZYSZŁOŚCI thriller SF, USA, 1997, 102 min 00:05 TOLERANCYJNI PARTNERZY thriller, USA, 1992, 94 min 01:50 GRA O HONOR dramat obyczajowy, USA, 1998, 130 min MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 49 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 50 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 51 06:30 Rupert serial animowany odc. 1 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 30 07:05 Olinek Okrąglinek serial animowany odc. 4 07:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 62 07:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 50 08:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 70 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego 08:15 Kasztaniaki serial animowany odc. 43 08:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 46 08:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka serial animowany odc. 5 08:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 5 09:00 Mali odkrywcy serial animowany odc. 49 09:10 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 29 09:25 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 3 09:35 Świat Allegry serial animowany odc. 41 10:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 47 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 8 10:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 8 10:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 43 11:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 69 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego 11:15 Kasztaniaki serial animowany odc. 42 11:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 44 11:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka serial animowany odc. 4 11:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 4 12:00 Odwrócona góra albo film pod strasznym tytułem film animowany 13:20 Małe opowiastki serial animowany odc. 7 13:25 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 43 13:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka serial animowany odc. 33 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 46 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 47 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 48 14:30 Rupert serial animowany odc. 39 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 29 15:05 Olinek Okrąglinek serial animowany odc. 3 15:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 61 15:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 49 16:00 Mali odkrywcy serial animowany odc. 47 16:10 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 52 16:25 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 2 16:35 Świat Allegry serial animowany odc. 40 17:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 46 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 7 17:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 7 17:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 42 18:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera serial animowany odc. 4 18:10 Małe zoo Lucy serial animowany odc. 38 18:25 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 38 18:45 Tęczowe rybki serial animowany odc. 16 19:00 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 41 19:25 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 42 19:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka serial animowany odc. 32 Eurosport 2 07:30 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomości poranne 10:30 TRIAL Halowe mistrzostwa żwiata, Madryt 11:30 LACROSSE National Lacrosse League San Jose-Arizona 13:00 PIŁKA NOŻNA Top 24 Clubs - ranking klubów 13:30 HOKEJ NA TRAWIE Puchar Świata Chiny Eliminacje England-New Zealand 14:45 HOKEJ NA TRAWIE Puchar Świata Chiny Eliminacje Korea-Pakistan 16:00 MOTOCYKLOWE MŚ Mistrzowie endurance Le Mans 24 godziny 17:00 GP2 Seria Winston San Marino Wyżcig 1 18:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomożci weekendowe 19:00 SNOOKER Mistrzostwa Świata Sheffield Dzień ósmy 20:00 MOTOCYKLOWE MŚ Mistrzowie endurance Le Mans 24 godziny 21:30 PIŁKA RĘCZNA Liga Mistrzów Finał 1st leg-Portland 23:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomożci wieczorne 23:15 PIŁKA NOŻNA Mistrzostwa kraju Serie B Avellino-Atalanta 00:15 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomożci wieczorne 01:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomożci weekendowe Romantica 06.00 Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 218) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 06.50 Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 219) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 07.45 Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 220) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 08.40 Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 221) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 09.30 Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 222) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 10.35 (First Kiss) W pogoni za szczęściem (Secret Life of Us) (Część 24) - serial, Australia 2002, wyk. Claudia Carvan, Spencer McLaren, David Tredinnick, Deborah Mailman, Samuel Johnson, (55 min.). 11.30 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 1) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 12.25 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 2) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 13.15 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 3) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 14.10 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 4) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 15.00 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 5) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 16.15 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 17.10 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 12) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 18.05 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 13) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 19.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 14) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 20.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 15) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 21.00 (First Kiss) W pogoni za szczęściem (Secret Life of Us) (Część 24) - serial, Australia 2002, wyk. Claudia Carvan, Spencer McLaren, David Tredinnick, Deborah Mailman, Samuel Johnson, (55 min.). 22.00 (Movie) Zaraz wracam (Married at Last) film fabularny, Włochy 1997, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Nancy Brilli, Rodolfo Lagana, David Riondino, (110 min.). 00.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas Que Amor Frenesi) (Część 37) telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (45 min.). 01.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas Que Amor Frenesi) (Część 38) telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (45 min.). 02.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas Que Amor Frenesi) (Część 39) telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (45 min.). 03.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas Que Amor Frenesi) (Część 40) telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (45 min.). 04.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas Que Amor Frenesi) (Część 41) telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (45 min.). 05.00 (Special) To jest życie (Vivir Asi) (Część 3) Wypadek - serial, Meksyk 2002, reż. Vittoria Zarattini, wyk. Monica Dionne, Francisco De La O, Marta Navarro, Alejandro Bichir, (55 min.). ZigZap 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i mól książkowy odc. 11 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza: Pomyłka mamusi odc. 26 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz Fredek - książę złodziei/Pan Rechotek 07:00 Maqlatura 07:10 Szał na Amandę odc. 22 07:40 Klub Winx 2: Tajemniczy głaz odc. 7 08:05 Sabrina: Uczniowie z Kanady odc. 36 08:30 Sabrina odc. 37 08:55 Trollz: Stare nie-tak-dobre czasy odc. 14 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy odc. 39 09:45 Martin Tajemniczy odc. 40 10:10 Wybraniec smoka odc. 4 10:35 Kod Lyoko: Klaustrofobia odc. 4 11:00 Maqlatura 11:10 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 11:15 Przymierzalnia - Bratz odc. 15 11:50 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 11:55 Przymierzalnia - Lizzie McGuire 3 odc. 16 12:20 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 12:25 Przymierzalnia - Gwiazda od zaraz 2 odc. 2 12:50 Przymierzalnia - Przymierzalnia 13:00 6 w pracy 3 odc. 9 13:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziecinne smutki odc. 25 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 10 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Kariera Wekslera odc. 41 15:00 Maqlatura 15:10 Klub Winx 2: Nieproszony gość odc. 8 15:35 Sabrina odc. 38 16:00 Sabrina odc. 39 16:25 Trollz: Po prostu Szymon odc. 15 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 odc. 1 17:20 Kosmiczni Ścigacze odc. 19 17:45 Wybraniec smoka: Podsycanie ognia odc. 5 18:10 Kod Lyoko odc. 5 18:35 6 w pracy 3 odc. 10 19:00 Maqlatura 19:10 Trans sport 19:35 Dziewczyny i miłość: Prawdziwa miłość odc. 26-ost. 20:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 11 20:30 Szał na Amandę odc. 21 TVN Turbo 06:00 Automaniak 06:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Rentgen premiera 09:30 Jednoślad premiera 10:00 Top Gear premiera 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany premiera 11:30 Policyjne taśmy premiera 12:00 Monster House premiera 13:00 Na skróty premiera 14:00 Automaniak 14:30 Patrol 15:00 Rentgen 15:30 Jednoślad 16:00 Monster Garage 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 17:30 Zakup kontrolowany 18:00 Top Gear 19:00 GraMy premiera 19:30 Karambol 20:00 Rentgen 20:30 Monster House 21:30 Zakup kontrolowany 22:00 Top Gear 23:00 Turbo Erotyk premiera 23:30 Świat głupich 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 00:30 Turbo Erotyk 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Turbo Erotyk 02:00 Top Gear 03:00 Turbo Erotyk 03:30 Łowcy głów 04:00 Motorwizja 04:30 Zakup kontrolowany TVN Style 06:00 WF 07:00 Lekcja stylu 07:30 Telewizja od kuchni 08:00 Miejski ogrodnik 08:30 Multikino 09:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Salon piękności 10:30 Lekcja stylu 11:00 Coś więcej niż cztery ściany 11:30 Młodsza piękniejsza szczęśliwsza 12:00 Mamo już jestem 12:30 Nigella gryzie 13:00 Kto tu rządzi? 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Mamo już jestem 15:30 Maja w ogrodzie 16:00 Fashion file - to się nosi 16:30 Kasia i Tomek 17:00 Salon piękności 17:30 Nigella gryzie 18:00 Młodsza piękniejsza szczęśliwsza 18:30 Coś więcej niż cztery ściany 19:00 Miejski ogrodnik 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:00 Lekcja stylu 20:30 Telewizja od kuchni 21:00 Jak się nie ubierać? 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:00 Coś więcej niż cztery ściany 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 Seks inspektorzy 00:00 Przeglądarka 00:15 Lekcja stylu 00:45 Pokój z widokiem 01:00 Telewizja od kuchni 01:30 Maja w ogrodzie 02:00 Nigella gryzie 02:30 Miejski ogrodnik 03:00 Młodsza piękniejsza szczęśliwsza 03:30 Mamo już jestem 04:00 Salon piękności 04:30 Polska od kuchni 04:45 Pokój z widokiem Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2006 roku